


May Got Hurt

by MelindaMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMay/pseuds/MelindaMay
Summary: It is based on 'Turn, Turn, Turn'





	May Got Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a while. I have been having the worse few weeks and my schedule has been fucked up. I will add to this.

May got shot in the arm trying to talk to Director Fury and is now in Phil’s arms. She has wanted this for so long but she wishes it was under different circumstances. He was mad at her for reporting on him to Fury. She wanted to say something but what could she say? She betrayed his trust in her and there was no apologizing for that. She tired to say something but all that came out was a groan of pain. He had pulled her into his body and covered her, protecting her from further harm. He was stroking the back of her head, she loved that. Phil wanted to shield May from further harm to protect her; to save her. He was furious with her but as soon as she was shot he forgot that and all he could think about was how much he cared for her; how much her loved her. She was burying her face into his chest his scar. He smelled so good. The gun fire stopped and they got up and went to medical. As they went to medical they both thought of what to say. When they got there, he helped her up onto the table top. She still has her cuffs on.  
She said “That was his direct line Phil”  
“So it’s real” He said. They talked while he was taking the bullet out of her arm. Then he asked  
“Did you know about T.A.H.I.T.I.?” she started to say something.  
“I-“Phil cut her off.  
“Did you?!” she looked like she was going to cry. Then she whispered.  
“Yes”

“What did you say?”  
“YES” she shouted. He wanted to love him but she was sleeping with Ward.  
“You mean a lot to me too… but to me you’re more than a friend…Melinda…” that surprised her. He rarely ever called her by her first name. This means that he was serious.  
“Melinda…I lov-“she cut his off by pulling his tie and kissing his. Oh my god she tasted good! He put his left hand in her hair. The other had undone her cuffs. She imminently put her hands around his nape. They both groaned as their tongues touched. He pulled away. Then he started to kiss her neck. She moaned a little.  
“I love you too Phil…Please forgive me” she asked. He pulled away and said  
“I forgive you” they started again...this time deeper. They deepened their kiss. Some how she slipped off the table top and onto her feet and was pressed against him, feeling him allover, getting to know his body better. He was also running his hands all over her body. His hand found her ass and he cupped it. With that he lifted her up back onto the table top. She had her hands in his hair. She pulled. He whimpered a little.  
“What?” he asked  
“I want you naked or as naked as you can be” She said. He looked a little flustered at her comment. It was funny to see him this vulnerable but she loved it.  
“I love you…I always have; even when you were married to Andrew…I am sorry Melinda…I thought that you were happy.” He answered. She looked relived. 

“I love you too and I wasn’t happy with Andrew…I didn’t love him like I loved you…I didn’t marry him for love, I married him for a distraction form you.” She said somberly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave prompts, comments, kudos and all that. I would like to know what you guys want! Thank you!


End file.
